Roses Are Red, Bruises Are Blue I Promise To Take Care of You
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: COMPLETE - Ed finds out Winnie is lying about some injuries and sents himself on a quest to find it out and solve it. Ed/Winnie. Written for @flashpointfan


**A/N This isn't my choice of pairing (I like Winnie much better with Spike), but flashpointfan requested it. So please, go with it xD And Winnie and Ed (especially towards the end) may be OOC at points, I know. **

**Oh, and Ed never met Sophie.**

Ed didn't like the nightshift but he didn't hate it as much as Wordy. At least he didn't have a family to go home to. He was talking with Kira when he noticed Winnie coming in.

"Hey, thought your shift ended an hour ago?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, it did. I just forgot my phone." She smiled at him and Kira and walked towards the desk to grab her phone. She didn't sound her happy self, her voice was more strained. Ed looked at Ben, he had noticed it too.

"Is everything okay, Winnie?"

"Yeah fine." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ed. I'm sure." She walked towards the elevator and got in.

"She sound different to you?" He asked Ben.

"Yeah, like she'd been crying." Ben and Ed shared a look before Ed went back to training.

…

"Hey Ben, double shift?" Ed smiled at him as he walked into SRU the next day.

"Triple. I was already scheduled for a double when Winnie called in sick."

"She say what was wrong?"

"Nope, just that she was sick."

"Hmm.. Thanks Ben." He said before going to the locker-room.

"Greg, before we start patrolling, I want to stop by Winnie's."

"Why Eddie?"

"I've got a bad feeling."

"Okay, sure."

…

Ed knocked on Winnie's door, Greg was waiting in the car downstairs in case they got a hot call. It was a while before the door opened slightly.

"Winnie, it's Ed." Ed tried to push the door open further but she had it locked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you, can you open the door so I can?" Ed asked nicely.

"No."

"Winnie come on, just one peak and I'll be out of your hair." He heard her sigh. "That or you better stand clear because I will kick the door in."

"No, don't kick in my door." She sighed again and opened the door. Ed looked her up and down, her face was bruised and she had an ugly cut on her forearm.

"What happened?" He asked, still searching for any other bruises and cuts.

"I fell."

"Into a grinder?"

"Down the stairs, I just didn't feel like coming into work. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure you fell down the stairs?"

"Yes." He didn't believe it even one bit.

"Winnie, who is it?!" Ed heard a man yell from inside the apartment.

"Didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well I am." The man came to stand next to Winnie in the door.

"Hey, I'm Ed. I work with Winnie and was a little concerned when she called in sick." Ed extended his hand and the man shook it.

"Nick."

"What happened anyway?"

"She fell of her bike." Nick answered before Winnie could stop him.

"Really?" Ed asked, Nick just nodded. "Good to know, take care of her Nick."

"I will." Nick smiled at Ed.

"Thanks for stopping by Ed." Winnie smiled at him, knowing he knew what happened. "I'll walk you to the elevator." She smiled at Nick before walking away with Ed.

"Winnie, come on.. Bike, stairs.."

"Ed.."

"He did it to you, didn't he?"

"No."

"Thought you knew better then to lie to me." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm going to deal with it, okay?"

"I can help, we can help."

"No, his dad is too influential. Trust me, just let me handle this?" She could read on his face that he didn't want to do that. "Please?"

"Fine.. but you better keep me in the loop." He sounded more harsh than he wanted.

"I will, just don't tell the others?" He nodded just as the elevator arrived.

"For now, see you tomorrow at work?" She nodded. "Stick with the bike, you don't get those cuts on the stairs." He half-smiled at her as he got into the elevator.

"Thanks." She said just as the doors closed. She walked back to her apartment and sighed before going in.

"Who was that clown?" Nick asked.

"He told you, his name is Ed and he works with me."

"Don't give me that attitude." Winnie rolled her eyes at him and was rewarded with a slap in her face. "Now, I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Make me something to eat." Winnie sighed and went into the kitchen.

…

"Was she sick?" Greg asked as Ed got back into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, she fell off her bike and didn't feel good."

"She's fine though?"

"Yeah, just some bruises and cuts. Nothing serious."

"Good." Greg smiled at his friend.

…

"Winnie what happened?" Spike asked concerned.

"Just fell off my bike Spike." She smiled at him

"Again? Didn't you fall off it like two weeks ago?" She nodded, Ed would be in to bug her about it any second. She promised him she would keep him in the loop when he came to her apartment two weeks ago, but she didn't. Instead she had lied and told him that Nick was moving out, the opposite was true. He was there more than ever, she had to do everything for him.

"Winnie, what happened?" Wordy asked as he and Ed walked past her desk.

"Just fell off my bike." She smiled at Wordy and tried to avoid eye contact with Ed. She failed and looked at him, seeing him give her a look. She wasn't sure if it was knowing or disapproving, maybe a little of both.

"Wordy you go change, I've got a favor to ask Winnie." Ed smiled at his friend. "So.. bike?" He asked once Wordy and Spike were gone.

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad, it's the truth."

"No it isn't. Nick move out already?"

"Almost."

"Winnie.."

"He's still moving out."

"But he did this to you?" The look in her eyes told him enough, she didn't even try to lie.

…

He was about to knock on the door when he heard a loud thump inside. He pounded on the door.

"Winnie?" He waited a second, nothing. It was now silent inside. "Winnie, is everything okay?"

"Ed!" He didn't need more than that, he drew his gun and kicked the door in. He turned his microphone on.

"Greg, I need you to come up."

"_Be there in a couple Ed."_

The door was deadbolted so it took him a couple of tries before it flew open.

"Hands up where I can see them, Nick." He walked in and raised his gun at Nick, Winnie was lying on the ground. She was bleeding, Nick glanced over at Ed before kicking Winnie in her stomach again. Then he raised his hands and backed off. "Turn around go stand against the wall. Ben, we need EMS at 156 Rosewood, apartment 15."

He walked towards Nick, holstered his weapon and cuffed him. He put him on the couch before walking over to Winnie. That last kick must have done the trick, because she was unconscious. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find her heart beating. He turned her on her back so he could have a closer look of his injuries. Greg walked in, he had taken the stairs and was a little out of breath. Ed just pointed at Nick who was sitting on the couch. He swept some hair out of Winnie's face and took a good look at her. Her wrist and forearm stood at an awkward angle and her face was messed up.

"Eddie.."

"Is EMS coming?"

"Yes, couple of minutes out."

"Good." Winnie started blinking her eyes, her left eye was fat. "Hey, you're going to be okay."

"You're here."

"Yes, you didn't show up for work and didn't call off so I was a little worried." He didn't care Greg was in the room with him. "Thought you said he's moved out.."

EMS chose that moment to walk in and take her with them. Ed told them he was going to ride with them, didn't give them any choice.

…

"Thanks for being there when I needed you, you probably saved my life." Winnie smiled at him, they had sat her wrist and put it in a cast. Ed had to go shortly after arriving at the hospital because of a hot call.

"Probably." He smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're alive Winnie. You're going to stay with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm going to take care of you until you can take care of yourself again."

"Ed I can.."

"No, you broke 5 ribs, 3 fingers, your wrist and radius. Your cheekbones are bruised, one eye is swollen shut.."

"Okay fine." She interrupted his list of her injuries.

"I wasn't done yet. Your other wrist is bruised, so are both of your ankles. There's a crack in your shin, just 'cause it wasn't bad enough to put it in a cast.."

"I said fine."

"Good, I'm taking you with me tomorrow. Don't you dare check yourself out, because I will hunt you down and take care of you."

"Fine."

"Good." He smiled and got up.

"I'm trying to be annoyed with you."

"Don't. I'm way to charming."

"Pff! Have you met yourself?"

"A while ago, you're saying I'm not charming?"

"I'm saying there's a reason you never got married." He smiled at her.

"Trust me, if I liked someone enough I wouldn't let them go." He grabbed his coat. "I should get going before they kick me out."

"Like anyone can kick you out, you're so charming."

"Don't mock me." He put his coat on and grabbed his keys. "I'll pick you up at 11, have a good night."

"You too."

…

"So, you're making me dinner.. Bringing me breakfast in bed, are you fetching my slippers next?"

"Funny." He smiled at her as he gave her a sandwich. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, I've been fine for 5 weeks.."

"I don't want you fine, I want you good."

"I'm good."

"You were fine just a second ago." She threw a cushion at him, he easily caught it.

"Go make me coffee."

"Okay, but only because I was already planning to." He smiled at her before walking back to the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee before grabbing his coat. "I have to go somewhere for a little bit. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay."

…

Ed walked into work next day to find Winnie already behind the desk.

"Hey, so are you sure you want to move out? I don't mind you staying.."

"I'm sure Ed, you've let me stay with you for over 6 weeks now. The cast is gone, so I am to."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "I liked having you around."

"Guess you'll have to find another excuse to have me around." She smiled flirtatiously at him. They had grown much closer since she started staying with him. She had seen a side of him she didn't know existed, and she was glad she had.

"Eddie," Greg said as he walked towards him and Winnie. "Someone attacked Nick Grover yesterday."

"Where?" He asked, noticing the look on Winnie's face.

"At his home, they broke through the door and beat the shit out of him."

"How bad?"

"Almost every bone in his body is broken."

"He had it coming, did he see his attacker?"

"Nope, he was wearing black clothes and a black mask and attacked him from behind." Ed nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

"Nope." Greg looked at him like he didn't believe him. "Why, you think it was me?" He joked.

"Yes." Ed's face faltered a second.

"When was it?" Winnie asked.

"Between 3 and 4." Greg answered. Winnie could keep a straight face, eventhough Ed was gone during that time.

"Ed was with me all day." Ed looked at her, knowing she knew he wasn't.

"Okay, just checking." Greg smiled at them before leaving.

"You beat him?" Winnie hissed.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Ed."

"Yes I beat him. He had it coming, glad to hear I broke most of his bones."

"That isn't the way, you know that."

"They had let him go because of his father, now this is punishment. Those medical bills can add up."

…

A few days had passed, Ed missed having Winnie around. He had been thinking of a new excuse to have her around when it hit him; why make up a excuse if you can just ask her.

"So, I was wondering." Ed said casually while leaning against her desk. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I can't. I don't date cops."

"Sure you do, I like having you around and I know you liked being around. Go out to dinner with me, just a small step."

"But a leap for my dating life?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I can't."

"What about Saturday then?"

"I didn't mean.. we can start with lunch.."

"Lunch is good, I can work with lunch." He smiled at her. "Saturday?"

"Yeah, Saturday."

"Pick you up at your place around 12." He smiled at her before walking off, not giving her a chance to back out.

…

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Winnie smiled as they were sitting in the movie theater.

"Why not? We met up for lunch."

"Yes, and then we had a drink and then dinner and now a movie. That's like three dates in one."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on kissing you until the third." He smiled at her.

"Ed.."

"Ssst, movie's starting."

…

"So, thanks for tonight.. and this afternoon.. and lunch.." Ed smiled at her.

"You're welcome. You're good company." He gently leaned in to kiss her. Winnie followed him when he pulled back, making in more passionate than he intended. "It was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss."

"It isn't anymore." She smiled before pulling him back in.

"So, dinner at my place tomorrow? I swear I'm a decent cook." She bit her lip, unsure if that was a good idea. There would be nothing holding her back from jumping him.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Ed leaned in to kiss her again.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and walked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to if he stayed any longer.

**A/N THE END, hope this was enough for you flashpointfan. You got it sooner than expected because I had a quiet day and spent it writing just for you.**


End file.
